Nicole, Meet the Autobots
by Alex Maria Johnson
Summary: ((A/N: Accidently got rid of this story in the past and now I'm re-adding "Nicole, Meet the Autobots." this is set in the G1 verse, but in the year 2011. So enjoy. Oh! And don't forget to leave a review!)) ((PM me if I got a chapter wrong ASAP. Thanks!))
1. Chapter 1

**Nicole, Meet The Autobots.**

(Summary: Nicole's life turned into a nightmare when Ravage came out of nowhere and caused her dad to crash into a large boulder, killing her parents instantly. When she crawled out of the wreckage she was attacked by Ravage. Now badly injured, Optimus Prime and a few other Bot's come to her aid to fight Ravage off… Once Ravage had retreated, Nicole blacks out due to a lot of blood loss. When she wakes up, she finds herself in a hospital room…only problem is, is that she's not in a hospital; but is at the Autobot base. The Ark.)

~~~~~Nicole's POV.

"Hey Dad?" I asked as I was looking out at the window, watching the scenery go by.

"Yes Nikki?" I sent him a playful glared at him. He just chuckled.

"I'm getting that feeling…" I told him as his eyes shown concern.

"Nicole, everything's going to be alright. I promise that no one, not even Megatron, will get you." He told me gently. I smiled at his Holoform..

You all are probably wondering how Optimus Prime is my dad? Well, let's start at the beginning… Where it all began…

~~~~~Flash back, seven months ago.

_Seventeen year old Nicole was riding in the back of a minivan with her mom, Bridgett Anderson. And her dad, Carl Anderson. The three of them were enjoying a Saturday afternoon on the roads of the outskirts of Portland, Oregon. _

_Nicole was wearing an white tanktop, blue denim faded skinny jeans, a blackish grey hoodie jacket, and she had her brownish red hear tucked behind her left ear. She was listening to her iPod Touch Gen4 when something caught her eye. When she turned her head to see what it was, her eyes widened in horror as that thing ran onto the road, growling at them._

"_DAD WATCH OUT!" Nicole screamed as her father slammed onto the breaks, but it was no use… The car soon her father lost control of the vehicle and spun around hard, then crashing into the side of a canyon rock wall…_

"_Mom? Dad? You guys okay?" Nicole asked her parents…but she got no response. Looking up to see if they were alright, but what she saw made her scream in horror. Her parents…blood, everywhere… pouring from their heads and necks. They…were…dead… _

_Suddenly, the cars side had been ripped off to reveal that thing she saw earlier… She screamed when she realized that thing happened to be a Decepticon. And that Decepticon's name…was Ravage._

"_Oh shit…" Was all she could say as he grabbed her by the arm with his mouth, pulling her away from the wreckage, Nicole screamed in agony as Ravage tossed to the side, as his razor sharp teeth was yanked out of her skin._

"_Ugh…" Was all Nicole could manage to say as layed limp on the hard desert ground. She heard Ravage growl as he walked closer to her to finish what he had started. Suddenly, lasers flew out of nowhere and hit the con square in the sides and face. _

"…_Wha-…" Was all Nicole could muster as she saw more robots running towards them and kept firing at Ravage. Soon he roared and ran off, not wanting to stick around…_

"_Optimus! Over here!" Yelled a voice that sounded…mechanical? _

"_No…" Said a baritone voice that had grief in his voice. The next thing Nicole knew, was that she was gently scooped up by two giant metal hands._

"_Prime, I'm afraid…that the younglings creators…didn't make it." Said another mechanical voice._

_Then she heard the sound of gears shifting and moving. _

"_Optimus, put the girl inside me and I'll bring her to base. I've got a feeling that Ravage will hunt her down if I take her to the Hospital."_

"_Ratchet, do everything you can… Autobots. Transform, and roll out!" _

_That was the last thing Nicole knew, before blacking out…_

~~~~~~Several hours later, Med-Bay. At the Ark.

Optimus was worried…hoping the girl was alright. But, why would Ravage just come out of nowhere, attacking and injuring a human? He would have to ask her when she wakes up.

"Optimus?" He turned to see Ratchet walk out of his Med-Bay with a look in his optics.

"How is she?" He asked with concern in his optics.

"She's now resting." He told him. "But it will take some time for her wound to heal. You can come in to see her, if you'd like." Ratchet told him as he nodded. The two of them walked inside to see the girl siting up and looking around, then stopping at the two of them.

"What the heck?" She said to herself. "I am _not_ in a Hospital room… Am I?" She asked them.

"I'm afraid not, young one." Optimus said gently.

"What is your name young one?" Ratchet asked her.

"Nicole… Nicole Anderson." She told the two.

"Why did Ravage attack and injure you?" Prime asked her gently.

"How should I know? He's responsible for my dad crashing and killing him and my mom…" She told them as they saw tears rolling down her cheeks. Optimus walked up to her and put a comforting hand on her back.

Optimus looked over to his CMO who had the look of worry in his optics.

**::Why the frag would Ravage just attack and harm an innocent girl?::~Ratchet**

**::I don't know… It's strange.::~Optimus **

**::Maybe Megatron knows something about her that we don't? Think about it. Why would Ravage just attack people randomly without the other Decepticons?::~Ratchet**

Optimus didn't know why… But when he was comforting the girl… He felt this strange feeling. A feeling he hasn't felt…in a very long time.

**::Ratchet, do you remember Elita and I having a femmling?::~Optimus**

**::I remember you telling me this. Why?::~Ratchet**

**::I remember that Megatron was after her and Elita telling me we had to send our femmling away from Megatron…by sending her into an escape pod...:: ~Optimus.**

The two of them stopped talking through their to see that someone had entered the Medical Bay. And that someone was Elita One herself, Optimus Prime's Sparkmate. And when she saw Nicole, the look of relief and happiness was shown in her crystal blue optics…

(A/N: This is my first TFGen.1 story. But, it's set in the 21st Century. Imagine the Bots and Cons waking up out of Stasis Lock in the year 2004. The story is set in 2011. I hope y'all like it, 'cause I need good reviews to continue. Camigirl out!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Nicole, Meet The Autobots. Ch.2**

(A/N: Wow,, I didn't know that you guys liked this so much. Three followers and favorite story, plus a good review. Now, onward!)

_The two of them stopped talking through their to see that someone had entered the Medical Bay. And that someone was Elita One herself, Optimus Prime's Sparkmate. And when she saw Nicole, the look of relief and happiness was shown in her crystal blue optics._

~~~~~Nicole's POV.

I knew that the two of them were talking silently, but about what? Suddenly the metal door slid open to reveal a beautiful rosy pink and white femme. Who had crystal blue optics that had shown relief in them when she looked at me.

"Thank Primus that she is alright." She said as she walked towards me, heck, even her voice was gentle and kind.

"Uh…hi." I said while looking up at her. She gave me a warm smile, a smile that my mom always gave me every time she sees me.

"Optimus and I were worried about you, young one. And so were the others." She told me while looking at Optimus.

Then it hit me hard. I was at the Autobot base? I've heard so much about these guys and their leader, and now, I was sitting in front of him. Oh. My. God. This was effin' awesome!

"Wouldn't blame them…" I said softly. Then another thing hit me hard… My parents…gone, forever… I then felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I was crying? I quickly turned my head away from the two, not wanting them to see me cry.

"It's okay little one, let it all out." She told me gently as I started balling. The images of my parents dead bodies flooding my mind…

"That bastard will pay for what he fragging did!" I yelled out in anger as more tears fell. "I'll fragging murder him!"

~~~~~Elita's POV

I couldn't help but feel sadness in my spark… And I knew that Optimus felt it as well…

"Nicole, revenge isn't going to bring them back." I gently told her as I scooped her up in my palms so we could be eye level.

"How do you know?" She asked me with tears streaming down her face. I then began to gently rub her small back with my thumb, soothing her.

"Because, revenge never solves anything…it will only cause more pain." Optimus gently told her.

She didn't anything at first, but the look in her eyes; she knew that we were both right.

"Um…I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Ratchet asked as he walked up to the three of us. I knelt down so Nicole could get off. She smiled up at me, thanking me. I smiled back at her.

"Am I free to go?" She asked him, he nodded.

"Ratchet, why don't you Comm. Jazz and ask him if he would like to give her a tour of the base." I said to him. He nodded, as his optics dimmed, said mech.

"He's now on his way." He told me.

"Thank you, Ratchet."

~~~~~Nicole's POV.

I wondered what Jazz was like, meeting him up close. I then got my answer when the Med-Bay door slid open to reveal Jazz himself.

"Yo Ratch, you wanted t' see meh?"(A/N: I am horrible how to write how Jazz talks…so I'll do the best I can.) He asked looking at him.

"Yes actually. Nicole here would like a tour around the base." Ratchet said while looking at me. Jazz smiled brightly and the next thing I knew, was the I was gently picked up and was placed on his shoulder.

"Now, let the tour begin." He said happily, walking out of the Med-Bay.

~~~~Time change.

"And this is the Armory." He told me as we walked inside. I noticed the walls had some scorch marks, so I looked up at Jazz with a questionable look in my eyes. He just smirked.

"Ironhide likes t' use his weapons. A lot. But you'll meet him and th' others when we finish the tour." He told me as we both left the Armory.

So far, he's shown me Optimus Prime's office, the security room, training area, Wheeljack's Lab, Prowl's office, and next was the Rec. Room, Where the rest of the crew was at right now.

We were now headed towards the Rec. Room to meet the other Autobots, and right now; I was nervous.

"So, Nicole? You like th' base so far?" Jazz asked while looking down at me. I smiled.

"Hell yeah." I said, smirking.

"Oh! Ah almost forgot." He said suddenly he pulled out something and knelt down, holding out his hand to reveal my iPod Touch 4th Gen. My eyes brighten as I gently took it and put it in my pant pocket.

"How you find it?" I asked him. He just gave me one of his famous smiles.

"Ah foun' it where Ravage attacked ya. I figured tha' ya liked music as much as ah do, so I held on t' it for ya." He said as we've reached our destination. And let me tell you, there were _a lot_ of Bots inside. And…four humans?

Suddenly two mechs saw Jazz and I walk in, so, they walked over to us.

"So this is the femme who got attacked by that fragger, Ravage." The red one said as he crouched down so he could see me better.

"Her name's Nicole, and stop staring at her like that. Yer making her uncomfortable." Jazz told him as I really was uncomfortable.

"Name's Sideswipe, and this my twin; Sunstreaker." Sideswipe said as he introduced themselves, I smiled a little.

I looked over to Sunstreaker who grunted. I just raised an eyebrow. Then smirked.

"Well, aren't you just a full ray of sunshine?" I said, trying hard not to laugh. Sunstreaker gave me an evil death glare while Sideswipe busted out into laughter.

"T-That was a good one!" He managed to say while laughing. I smirked in satisfactory.

"Ah agree." I turned to see a red and grey mech walk over to us, chuckling. "Ah'll have to call him that when he's in a bad mood." He told me while looking at Sunstreaker.

"At least some bots like my sense of humor." I said while smirking. Sunstreaker just stormed off out of the Rec. Room, leaving us. Sideswipe just sighed, looking down at me with a small smile.

"He'll get around. Just give him time to get used to you, okay?" He said as he ran after his twin. I sighed softly.

"_Great… I just had to say that and it already pissed him off. Even when I was just joking around." _I thought sadly. Jazz must've seen the look on my face, because he then knelt down to put a comforting hand on my back.

"Don' worry about Ol' Sunstreaker, he's just not used to new people coming here. You'll get used t' him." He told me gently. I sighed softly.

"I hope you're right Jazz…I really do…" I said softly.

~~~~~~Time change. Nicole's POV.

I got to meet the whole crew of the Ark, and that was fun. I even got to meet people who is allied to the Autobots; Spike and Sparkplug Witwicky, Carly, and Chip Chase. They were very nice too.

So right now I was just walking along the large corridors of the base, listening to Joan Jett's "Cherry Bomb" on my iPod Touch 4th gen. I was headed towards the Medical Bay because one, I didn't have room. And two, the Med-Bay had human sized berths. Besides, I didn't wanna share a room with any of the Bots 'cause it would be very weird…

Once I reached my destination, I pulled out my iPod to see what time it was. I turned it on and the time read 10:05PM.

"Wow…I didn't know it was that late…" I said softly to myself.

"That late for what?" I quickly turned to see Sunstreaker leaning against the metal wall, with the look of confusion on his faceplate.

"Just checkin' the time." I told him. "It's getting late for me anyway." I said. Then I sighed. _'Might just apologize to him and get it out of the way.'_ I mentally said.

"Hey…Sunstreaker?"

"Yeah?" He asked while staring up at the ceiling. I sighed softly.

"I'm sorry…for what I said earlier. I should've kept my mouth shut…" I said, looking at the ground.

"…I forgive you." I looked up to see him looking at me, smiling a little. "The reason I was acting like that is because I'm not used to random humans coming here all the time. And when I found out that your parents were killed like that, I know what it's like to lose someone you love and care about." He told me as he walked towards me.

I couldn't believe it. Sunstreaker was being nice, and showing concern. I smiled a little. I liked this side of him. A lot.

"And if you want? I could ask Ratchet if you could stay in our room for tonight. If that's okay with you." Said quickly. I just smiled even more.

"I'd like that." I told him, smiling. He too, smiled back.

~~~~~~Time skip.

So right now, Sunstreaker and I were heading to his and Sideswipe's shared quarters. I didn't know who was thankful the most, me or him? I was relieved that Ratchet said 'yes'.

"Here we are." I was snapped out of my thoughts as we stopped at an Autobot sized door. Sunny quickly punched in the code and the door slid open to reveal Sides. Who was grinning like an idiot.

"My answer is no." Sunny said to his twin, who pouted.

"But Sunny…?" He said while giving him a strange look.

"No Sides. And don't fragging call me that! And besides, Nicole her is gonna stay in here for a while until she gets her own room." He told his twin. Then Sideswipe looked down at me with the same look.

"_Hell _no." I told him while walking past him.

Inside their room had various paintings, beautiful painting that a professional could ever dream of doing. On the other side, was a mess. I was then gently picked up and then placed on an Autobot sized pillow. Sunstreaker then sat down on the berth that the pillow I was on, then he looked at me.

"You better sleep if you wanna hang out with us tomorrow." He said as he layed down. I pulled off my sandals and layed down on my side, slowly falling asleep. Not knowing that my dream…was going to turn out a forgotten memory.

(A/N: Who knew that Sunstreaker isn't that coldhearted as people thought. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, 'cause I need good reviews to continue. Camigirl out!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Nicole, Meet The Autobots. Ch.3**

(A/N: I'm back! And…with a new chapter! Thank you guys so much for your awesome reviews! You guys rock! Now, onward!)

~~~~~Nicole's dream/memory.

"_Where am I?" She asked aloud as she was walking down the giant metal hallway. There were various Autobots running around and yelling "Deceptions!" and "Everyone get into battle stations!" _

_They couldn't even see Nicole at all, and the creepy part was, that they ran threw her like she was made out of nothing. _

_Suddenly she saw Elita One running with the other Autobots, but in her arms was a very small Cybertronian. It was a femme! Her colors were sky blue and white, and her optic color were crystal blue, just like Elita's. _

"_Optimus! Optimus where are you?!" She yelled franticly as she ran past various Bots, looking for Optimus._

"_Commander! We need you to get to safety!" Yell a mint green and white femme. _

"_Elita!" Nicole turned to see Optimus running towards his Sparkmate and Sparkling._

"_We need to get Lunafire to safety! I fear that the Decepticons are after our Sparkling!" She yelled as tears flown down her cheek plate._

_Optimus grabbed Elita's hand and the two of them ran for their Sparkling's safety._

"_PRIME!" Yelled an angered voice. Nicole saw a grey Cybertronian with a purple insignia on his chest. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he was a Decepticon._

"_Megatron… Elita run! I will hold him off! Run!" Optimus yelled while he pulled out his weapon and fired at Megatron._

_Nicole felt something pulling her while Elita held onto Lunafire for dear life as she ran towards the Escape pods, opening up the hatch; she gently placed her bundle of joy into the escape pod. The look of sadness filled her crystal optics as a tear flown down her cheek. Suddenly there was a loud __**BOOM**__ as Optimus and Megatron crashed into the room._

"_Elita!" Optimus yelled as he was battling off the leader of the Decepticons. "You…have too! It's the only way!" _

_Elita looked back at her child as she cooed softly. _

"_We will meet eachother again someday…my little one." She said softly as she closed the hatch and launched the escape pod into space, and just in time too._

"_NO! AUGH!" Megatron yelled in anger as she shot Elita in the back with his fusion cannon._

"_ELITA! OPTIMUS!" Nicole screamed as Megatron shot at the two of them. And then, everything went black…_

~~~~~~End of Nicole's dream.

"AHHH!" Nicole screamed as she bolted up into a sitting position. Panting as cold sweat dripped from her face. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker woke out of recharge with a start and sat up quickly to see Nicole panting and sweating.

"Nicole what's wrong?" Sunny asked her softly as he gently scooped her up, placing her near his spark.

She couldn't even speak, but the look in her eyes meant that something was wrong. The twins quickly got up and left their quarters, heading towards the Medical Bay.

Once the two got there, they were met by Optimus Prime and Elita One. The look of worry and concern was shown on their faces and in their optics.

"What the slag is going on here?" They turned to see Ratchet who had his arms crossed, glaring slightly.

"Nicole woke up screaming, and when I asked her what was wrong; she didn't answer me. But the look in her eyes meant something bad must've happened while she was in recharge." Sunstreaker told him as Elita gently picked the girl up out of his palms and held the girl close to her Spark.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, could you leave us for a moment?" Elita asked them kindly.

"Uh..sure. C'mon Sides." With that, the twins left the group. Once they were out of hearing range, Elita lifted Nicole up so she could be eye level with the rosy pink femme.

"Nicole, what's wrong sweetspark?" She asked her gently. Nicole was still silent. After a moment or two she finally spoke.

"I saw him…Megatron. He was after you and Lunafire… Then you put her into an escape pod and sent it into space… Then Megatron fired at you in the back with his fusion cannon…" She told them softly, but with their advanced hearing receptors; they heard her loud and clear.

Optimus and Elita looked at eachother in shock. How could she know about their sparkling? They were pulled out of their thoughts as Nicole spoke again.

"When I was a little girl, I was exploring around outside my house… Then I started to hear a chirping sound, thinking that it was a bird; so…I decided to check it out.

When I walked around my house…I saw that it wasn't a bird at all…but a baby robot. So, being a curious five year old I was, I walked over to it… As I got closer, I noticed that it was a girl…because of her crystal blue optics, and her colors…" As she spoke, Nicole tried her best not to cry.

"Then she reached out to me as I was close enough to touch her…and when she grabbed my hand, there was this weird glowing light that surrounded the two of us… And when the light was gone, so was she…" Nicole felt tears falling down her cheeks. "And…since that day…I know that she was inside me… That we're one now… And I know it sounds crazy…but…it's true." She said as more tears fell.

The two commanders didn't say anything, not knowing what to say. All these vorns, their little sparkling found its way to Earth, and was now Nicole? They both looked at each other and spoke through their spark bond.

"_All this time, she was in front of us?" _Elita asked her Sparkmate, who was looking at the girl_._

"_She saw what happened in her dream, and we were the only ones there who saw the escape pod take off. She _is _our little Lunafire, my love. She has to be her." _Optimus told her through their spark bond. They looked back at Nicole who had a sad look in her eyes.

"…Figured you two wouldn't believe me." She said sadly as she looked away.

"Oh sweetspark, we _do _believe you. No one was there when I ejected that escape pod, except for Optimus. And that was many vorns ago… No one knew what happened to our sparkling. We didn't that she was alive or not, until you have told us." Elita told her gently

"Elita's right, we thought she was gone… But, when we found you injured by Ravage, I was very worried about you, and it tore my spark to see you like that." Optimus told her. "And when I brought you to the Med-Bay I felt a tug in my spark, a tug that only a sparkling can do."

"I too, felt the same." Elita told her. "Nicole, you are our lost sparkling. Many vorns we've been searching for your energy signature, and when you arrived; we've found and felt it."

"…Is that why that fragger Ravage attacked and tried to kill me?" Nicole asked. They nodded sadly.

"And we fear that Megatron already knows that you are our sparkling…and we fear that he will try anything to kill you…" Elita told her. Nicole's eyes widened at that.

"Well, he can try all he friggin' wants, 'cause I'll make sure that, that will _never_ happen." She told them with confidence in her voice. That made the two commanders smile.

"So…I can call you mom and dad from now on?" Nicole asked them softly. That made their sparks burst into joy.

"Of course you can call us that little one." Elita said as they both smiled. Nicole smiled as well.

"What about the other bots? How are they gonna react when thy find out that I'm your sparkling? Heck, I'm still human." She told them as they made their way towards the Rec. Room. Nicole didn't have Cybertronian armor, or crystal blue optic either, or weapons.

"They won't even take it seriously…" Nicole said sadly.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, pain erupted from Nicole's chest as she screamed in pain. Elita quickly ran towards the Med-Bay as fast as she could. Once there, she saw Ratchet scolding the twins.

"Ratchet! It's Nicole!" She yelled as she was scared for her daughter, who had screamed in agony.

"Put on the Medical berth!" He told her as Elita gently placed her daughter on the berth.

"Do everything you can, Ratchet…" She said as he ushered the Femme commander out, silently praying to Primus for her found daughter to pull through…

(A/N: Who hates cliffhangers as much as I do? You guys will have to wait for the next chapter to find out what is going to happen to Nicole. Camigirl out!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Nicole, Meet The Autobots. Ch. 4**

(A/N: Onward!)

~~~~~~No one's POV.

It's been several hours since Elita had rushed Nicole into the Medical Bay. Right now Elita was pacing while Optimus leaning against the metal wall, head in one of his hands; clearly worried. The two commanders had just found out that Nicole, was their long lost sparkling.

Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and their four human allies; were waiting for Ratchet to come out of his Med-Bay to tell them if Nicole had made it.

Suddenly, the Med-Bay doors slid open to reveal said Medic, and all of their eyes/optics looked at him. Ratchet's face held a look, a look that meant that something had happened.

"Is she alright? Can we see her?" Elita asked him with worry in her optics. He vented out a human sigh.

"Nicole's skeleton…is a cybertronian protoform… and she also has a spark." He told them as Optimus walked over to his long-time friend.

"That explains her dream…" Optimus murmured. Ratchet gave him a questioning look. "Nicole as told Elita and I her dream from last night, and she had told us about what happened to our Sparkling during the War." He told him.

"That's why she woke up screaming." Optimus turned to Sunstreaker, who had spoken.

"He's right. Nicole's face was covered in sweat, like she was having a nightmare." Sideswipe told Optimus.

"…You're a loud to see her." Ratchet said while grabbing everyone's attention. "But, only a few at a time, Nicole's is resting." He said while walking back into the Med-Bay.

Optimus and Elita looked at eachother then walking inside to see their sparkling. Once they got a closer look at her, they noticed that her chest was glowing a light blue color and was getting brighter. Suddenly the two of them had to look away as the glowing got to bright. But when the glowing stopped, the two of them looked back and their optics widened slightly.

Nicole's right arm was now cybertronian, as well as her chest, and her right leg. Nicole started to stir as her eyes…optics, started to open up.

"M-Mom? D-Dad? What happened?" She asked as she slowly sat up, but then gasped as she looked at her arm. "What the-!" She half yelled as she then looked down at her chest. Nicole then smiled.

"This is awesome! I'm one of you guys now!" She said while looking at her arm again.

"I surprised." The three of them looked at Ratchet, who was smirking. "Usually a normal person would freak out." He told her as he walked over to her to scan her. "Hmm… Interesting…" He muttered.

"What's interesting?" She asked him.

"It seems that your body has adapted to your cybertronian form perfectly." He told her as Elita put a gentle hand on the girls back.

"Is she a loud to leave the Med-Bay?" Elita asked the CMO, who nodded.

"She's free to leave. But, bring her straight here if she has any side-affects to her transformation." Her told her as she scooped up her daughter.

"Will do. Thank you Ratchet." Optimus said to him as the trio left.

~~~~~~Time change. Nicole's POV

I was surprised that no one was freaked out by my appearance. And so far, some of the Bots knew that Elita and Optimus; my real parents, that I was their sparkling. Well, the older bots knew anyway… But the two Autobot commanders told the whole crew anyway, and I now knew that the fragging Decepticons were after me…including that bucket head, aka Megatron…

Right now I was hanging out with Jazz, Sides, and Sunny; who were in the Rec. Room, playing some videogames. So far, Jazz was beating the slag outta Sides. Sunny and I were trying not to laugh at Sideswipe's misery.

"Oh c'mon! You fragging told me that this is your first time playing this game!" He yelled at the Sub-Commander in frustration. Jazz just chuckled.

"Ah did. But, let's just say…a little friend told me how t' beat ya." He said as he totally Sideswipe's car in the game.

"AUGH!" He yelled in anger as Jazz layed back and grinned. Sideswipe turned to his twin and I, glaring daggers at us; as we were laughing our afts off.

"Oh Nicole…" I stopped laughing as Sides gave me a death look. I bolted right up an ran for my life, as Sideswipe chased after me.

"GET BACK HERE!" He yelled.

"HELL NO!" I said while I started laughing like a maniac.

"NICOLE!"

"MOM!" I screamed as Sideswipe caught up to me and snatched me from running away.

"Gotcha!" He smirked evilly.

"Sideswipe put her down right now!" He turned to face my mother, who happened to be the femme Autobot Commander. And man did she look pissed. Sides laughed nervously as he gently placed me on the ground and high tailed it outta there.

I looked up at my mom who knelt down to be eyelevel with me, concern in her crystal blue optics.

"He did not hurt you did he?" She asked as she rubbed my back with her pointer finger.

"No. He's just mad at me 'cause I told Jazz how to beat Sideswipe with a videogame." I told her. She then gently scooped me up and stood, heading toward the other way.

"Where're going?" I asked as we've reached the entrance to the Ark. I looked up at her with a questioning look in my eyes...or should I call them optics. She gave me a motherly smile and gently set me down so she could transform.

She then transformed into a beautiful rosy pink sports car. It was sleek and brand new, like it was top of the line or something.

"Out for a drive." She said as I could hear the smile in her voice as she opened up her passenger side door. So, I climbed in as she shut her door gently.

"I've already let your father know what we're doing, so do not worry." I turned to see a woman, about…28 years old. With rosy pink hair and tanned skin. She was wearing a white tank top and a light denim blue jeans. She also was wearing black knee high boots with rosy pink designs on the sides.

She then gently pressed the side of my neck, and the next thing I knew; holographic skin camouflaged my robotic arm. I then touched it, and felt solid; like real skin. I then looked in the side mirror on the passenger door to see that I had human eyes again.

"Whoa… Awesome!" Was all I could say.

"Now you can blend in with other human when you are in public." She told me as she started driving away from the base.

"How come you touched me without your hand not going through me?" I asked, confused. She smiled as she looked at me.

"It's called a Holoform. Kind of like a hologram, but solid." She told me as she looked back on the road.

I turned my attention towards the dry landscape, wishing I had my iPod. Suddenly, Linkin Park's "New Divide" started playing through the speakers. I smiled brightly.

"I love this song!" I said happily as my mom turned the volume up a bit as we made our way to the city.

(A/N: You guys like it? I hope so, 'cause I need reviews to continue! Camigirl out!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Nicole, Meet The Autobots. Ch.5**

(A/N: I've hit writers block big time for my other stories… I need ideas! I'm running out of them! As for my new stories… I'm starting to run out of ideas… Help! Now, here's chapter five! Enjoy!)

~~~~~~Nicole's POV.

As we arrived into the city, I have to admit; there were a lot of people here… But, deep down…I had a feeling that something bad was gonna happen. And I just really hoped that I was wrong.

My mom must've felt my discomfort and sent reassurance through our bond. What she told me earlier was that she, my dad, and I had a parent sparkling bond that we shared. We could feel each other's pain, discomfort, or any emotion.

"You ready?" Mom asked me as her holoform walked over to me as she parked.(That sounded wrong.)

"But what about your holoform? Won't it disappear or something if we go far?" I asked as she smiled softly.

"Do not worry, my holoform will be fine." She told me as we started to walk away from her real form.

As we walked past random people, I stayed close to my mom; not wanting to lose her. Geez, I felt like a freakin' five year old… Damn.

We then heard the sound of a military jet fly over-head, we looked up and my mother cursed under her breath. She grabbed my hand and we both ran as the jet _transformed_. And that jet's name…was Starscream…

"Elita One to base! Starscream's here! And I fear that Megatron and the others are here as well." My mom yelled into her .

Shit! Megatron's here?!

"Nicole, listen to me, I want to find somewhere to hide alright? I need you to stay safe." She told me gently as we hid in an ally way.

"But what about you? You'll get killed if you fight on your own!" I said as I was shaking. She gave me a motherly kiss on my forehead.

"I'll be fine sweetspark. I've done this for a long time. Stay here." She said as her holoform disappeared.

"DECEPTICONS! Find the girl!" Oh shit… That voice belonged to Megatron… Damn it!

'_Mom…. Please be safe…. Dad where are you?' _I thought as I crouched down behind some trashcans. Hoping and praying that these guys didn't find me…

"Ravage. Operation: Find girl." Said a monotone voice.

Wait… Ravage?! Aw frag!

"Damn it…" I cursed quietly as Soundwave deployed Ravage. He snarled and growled as he looked around to find me.

"Well well… Who do we have here?" Said a mechanical voice as I was grabbed from behind.

"AHH!" I screamed as I was face to face with Starscream.

"Well, aren't you noisy." He said as he squeezed me tightly, making me hiss in pain. I glared daggers at his as I freed my arms, putting my hands on each side of his enclosed hand; I gave him a very nasty shock.

"AH!" He shouted out as he dropped me, but being what I am now…I landed in a crouch and then bolted.

"MOM! MOM WHERE ARE YOU?!" I shouted as I was being shot at by Starscream, who was now pissed off.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SKINJOB!"

"NOT A CHANCE FLY BOY!" I yelled, smirking.

"FLY BOY?! WHY YOU- AHH!" I turned my head to see Sides and Sunny tackle fly boy to the ground.

"NICOLE! KEEP RUNNING! WE'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" Sides yelled at me as I nodded.

"NICOLE!" Sunny screamed as I was yet again, grabbed. But this time…I was grabbed by Megatron. The con I did not wanna meet…

"Hello…Lunafire…" He said as he squeezed me tight, causing me to gasp in pain. "PRIME! COME AND FACE ME! OR YOUR SPARKLING DIES!" I yelled out to my dad.

I growled loudly. I was starting to get really pissed off. I was getting sick and tired of being grabbed, so, I did the same thing I did to Starscream. But this time, with full force. I didn't stop as Megatron yelled out in pain. I smirked.

"Can't take the pain, bucket head?! Then how about a little more to add things up!" I yelled. Suddenly, my holographic skin disappeared as I gave him an even more nasty shock; making him throw me hard.

Then this feeling came over me, as I actually teleported. Landing onto the ground while skidding to a halt.

"That…was weird." I said as I slowly stood up. Suddenly, pain erupted from my arms as lightning came out of my fingers, shooting up at Megatron's back. Then at the other Decepicons until they couldn't take the pain…soon retreating. I smirked to see Megatron was the only con left.

"Looks like your goons left ya! Huh bucket head?" I yelled up at him.

Soon the Autobots surrounded him as he turned to glare at me. If looks could kill…

"This isn't over cyborg! Next time you won't be so lucky!" He growled as he flew off.

"Lunafire!" I turned to see my parents run towards me as my mother scooped me up to hold me close.

"I told you to stay hidden." She said as she held me close to her spark chamber. My dad gently rubbed my back as he felt relieved that I was alright.

"Not my fault fly boy grabbed me from behind." I told them.

"Fly boy?" I turned to see the twin walk towards us, with smirks on their faces.

"Starscream." I told them as the two of them busted out into laughter, as did other bots as well. My parents chuckled at that. "And, try calling Megatron "Bucket head. That'll make him mad." I told them as the twins roared in laughter.

"Re-remind us t-to call him t-that!" Sunny said while laughing so hard. I felt my mom shake as she started to chuckle.

"Autobots, let's head home." Dad said as he transformed, followed by the others. My mom gently set me down as she too, transformed; opening her passenger door. I gladly got in and pulled next to dad.

Soon the bots left the city and head back to base, hoping to relax. I just wanted to get back to rest for a while, because I felt like my energy has drained. Big time.

"Why don't you rest, you look like you're about to pass out." Mom told me gently.

"With pleasure…" Was all I said as I layed back and was out like a light.

(A/N: How was that? Was it alright? I hoped y'all liked it as much as I did. Camigirl out!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Nicole, Meet The Autobots. Ch. 6**

**(A/N: I'm back! Finally! I will continue with my other stories tomorrow, promise. Now, onward!)**

**~~~~Nicole's POV.~~**

I slowly woke up to realize that I was lying down on a human sized berth. Slowly sitting up I looked around to see an Autobot sized desk, an Energon dispenser, a queen sized berth, and a bunch of data pads on the desk.

Wait a minute… Am I in... Optimus and Elita's quarters? I pulled the covers off and swung my legs over to the side of my berth to continue to look around. There were even pictures of an unknown solar system. I was snapped into reality want the door slid open to reveal my dad; Optimus Prime.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me while he walked over to where I was at. My guess, that I was on an Autobot sized desk.

"Better than earlier, that's for sure." I told him as I rubbed my arm slightly. "How long was I out?"

"About three Earth hours." Dad told me as he held a hand out for me to climb on. Which I did. He then walked out of the room and down the corridor, heading towards the… Med Bay?

"Why are we heading to the Med Bay?" I looked up at him with a questionable look. He was about to answer when a colors of red and yellow zoomed past us while yelling 'We're too young to go offline'.

"…The frag?" I said as my father and I saw two Autobot sized wrenches flew past us and then there was a very loud **CLANG. **Followed by an **OW!**

I couldn't help it, I just busted out into mad fits of laughter.

"Oh my god! T-That was priceless! Ahahahaha!"

Ratchet came out of nowhere and was covered in hot pink paint. I suddenly stopped laughing at the sight of the CMO as he had a dark look in his optics as he past my dad, grumbling Cybertronian curses under his breath.

Once he was out of sight, and out of hearing range, I glanced at my father. "Remind me to never get on his bad side… ever."

"Agreed."

**~~~~~Time Skip, In The Medical Bay.~~**

I was sitting on one of the Autobot sized berths while listening to my iPod. Ratchet had calmed down and was typing something on his computer.

I pulled an earbud out when he turned towards me.

"Looks like everything is normal, so you're free to leave. But, If you experience any pain and any changes, come straight to me. Understood?"

"Understood." I told him as he held out a hand so I could climb onto. He then set me down on the floor and left, saying a quick 'thank you'.

Once I was outside the Med Bay, I started to walk towards the Rec. Room to play a video game. It was quiet around the base because the Bots were on missions and on lookout for any Decepticon activity. Leaving me here, and for a good reason… Not to get captured by the Cons… or by Megatron.

I wish I had my cellphone with me, but sadly it got destroyed in the car crash the Ravage caused…

Maybe if I saved some money I could buy myself an iPhone 4 S. Or a Galaxy S III. Hopefully.

I didn't even realize that I had made it to the Rec. Room already until I saw the transformer sized tables, couches, an Energon dispenser, and an Autobot sized flat screen TV.

On word to describe this… Whoa.

This is like what? My second time in here, and I'm still amazed by the mere size of the room.

I sighed softly as I teleported onto the giant couch that was sitting in front of the TV. I then looked around to find a human sized TV remote, grabbing it, I pressed the power button and the screen came to life.

"What to watch, what to watch…" I muttered as I flipped through the channels.

I then heard the voices of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walking in the room talking about god who knows what.

"Hey, who left the TV on?" Sunny asked aloud. I smirked.

"If you two think that it's haunted, then I'm gonna laugh." I said loudly.

"Nicole?" The asked in unison.

"Duh."

They walked over to the couch that I was on to see that I was just flipping through the channels, with a bored expression on my face.

"There's nothing good on at all." I mumbled. I felt one of them sit down next to me, then the next thing I knew, was that I was now sitting in ones lap. I looked up to see that it was Sunstreaker that had placed me in his lap. Soon Sideswipe was sitting next to his twin.

"Wanna play a videogame?" Sides asked me.

"Sure. There's nothing else to do." I said as he turned on the Game. What game you ask? 'Speed'**(A/N: I made that up.) **

As the game was starting, a human sized game controller had landed in my lap. I looked back at the screen and then picked the car I choose, it was an Ferrari Italia 450. The color was a nice purple.

"Ready to get your aft kicked, Nicole?" Sides asked while smirking.

"Are you?" I asked while I smirked up at him. Sunny snorted in amusement at my remark.

The countdown started as Sides and I floored it.

**~~~~Few minutes later. Nicole won the game.~~**

"YEAH! IN YOU FACE SIDESWIPE!" I cheered loudly as his optics widened in shock and his mouth hanging open. "Better close your trap before robo-flies decide to fly in." I said while smiling in victory.

"I. How. Huh? Wha-?" Was all he could muster out and looked down at me in shock.

"What's the matter Sides? Never got your aft kicked by a girl?" I asked while smirking up at him. He then gave me a look that said 'Run like hell'. So, I jumped off of Sunstreaker's lap and landed onto the floor, landing in a crouch, bolted as fast as I could out of the Rec. Room with Sideswipe not that far behind me.

"GET THE PIT BACK HERE!" He yelled as I was laughing and running away from the Front-Liner.

"GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST ROSEBUD!"

"ROSEBUD?!"

I teleported away before he could grab me. I then landed on my aft and then looked around. I saw medical tools, wrenches, berths, and then an office.

Then it hit me. I was in Ratchet's Med Bay.

I slowly stood up and dusted myself off. "Hey Ratchet? You home?" I called out as I was looking around.

"Nicole? What are you doing in here?" Ratchet asked as he walked out of his office. I simply shrugged.

"Hiding from Sideswipe." I answered. He then raised an optic ridge at me. I sighed. "In other words; I kicked his aft in a videogame, and then I called him rosebud, and that's why I'm in here, hiding." I explained.

"Rosebud?" He then chuckled at the nickname I had given Sideswipe.

"OH NICOLE~, WHERE ARE YOU~? I JUST WANNA TALK." We heard said mech call out.

"Yeah. When he means 'Talk', he really meant was to shoot me on the spot. Uh, no." I deadpanned.

"NICOLE PLEASE COME OUT! WHERE ARE YOU?" He called out again, and I could've sworn I heard worry in his voice. I sighed in defeat, looking back at Ratchet.

"Later Ratch." And with that, I was gone.

**~~~~~No Ones POV.**

Sideswipe, along with his twin, Sunstreaker; were both looking for their new cyborg friend. They were about to give up when said cyborg's voice called out to them.

"Hey Twins!" Both mechs looked behind them to see Nicole standing there, with her arms crossed.

"Heard you were lookin' for me, Sideswipe." Nicole said while walking towards the two.

"We thought that you left the base." Sides told her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I leave the base when I know that the cons are after me?" She asked him. He vented out a human sigh and smiled a bit.

"C'mere." He said gently as he crouched down to gently scoop her up and held her close.

Nicole was confused.

"You're not mad at me?" She asked the red mech while looking up at him. He simply smiled down at her.

"Nah. But you gotta admit though, calling me rosebud was kinda funny." He said while he and his twin walked back to the Rec. Room to start up a new game.

**~~~~Time Skip, Nicole's POV.~~**

After playing three videogames with Sideswipe, and he won each one…

I was currently heading towards my quarters that a few Autobots had built and really wanted to see what it looked like.

Suddenly, I was lifted upward from my hoodie jacket and then my captor started heading the opposite direction.

"Hey! Put me down!" I half yelled while trying to take off my jacket.

"Me Grimlock don't think that good idea."

Grimlock? As in leader of the Dinobots?

Well, frag me.

After Grimlock walked through a couple of corridors, he stopped in front of an Autobot sized door, the door slid open and my eyes widened slightly.

Inside was the rest of the Dinobots that were in their robot modes.

How do I know they were the Dinobots?

Well, let's just say… it didn't take a fragging rocket scientist to figure that out…

"Why am I even here in the first place?" I had asked as Grimlock surprisingly placed me on the ground gently.

"We Dinobots want to know more about Nicole." The one with Pterodactyl wings had spoken.

Oh.

"Well, what do you guys wanna know about me?" I asked while giving them my full attention.

After an hour later, they weren't as bad as the bots have said they were. I think that these guys a strong warriors and were strong. And, I also now know their names.

Swoop, Sludge, Snarl, Slag, and Grimlock.

Suddenly, my cellphone went off, letting me know that I'd received a text. Pulling my phone out of my jean pocket to see who had texted me, I smiled to see that Ratchet had texted me.

"_Where are you?"_

So, I replied 'With the Dinobots.'

It didn't take him long to reply, in fact, he called instead.

Pressing talk, I answered.

"Hey Ratchet.

"_You're WHERE?"_

"With the Dinobots. Why? You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

He sighed on the other line. _"Just head to the Medical Bay for your check-up."_

Shit. I forgot about that…

"I'm on my way." With that, I hung up. Turning to face the Dinobots. "Ratchet called. He wants me to head to the Med-Bay." I told them.

"Me Swoop want to go with Nicole."

I smiled at this when he gently picked me up and placed my on his shoulder.

With that, we headed the Medical Bay.

**((A/N: The next chapter, Ratchet give Nicole her check-up and then hangs out more with the Dinobots. Please R&R! Thanks!))**

**((Camigirl out for now!))**


End file.
